mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close- kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Thirty years ago, Jax was the C.O. of a secret Special Forces unit that got caught up in the Mortal Kombat tournament and the subsequent invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn and Outworld. Although Earthrealm was victorious, Jax died in the fighting. Jax's soul was confiscated by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Jax was recreated as a vengeful undead warrior and forced to fight against his home world when Netherrealm attacked Earthrealm. Soon after Netherrealm's defeat, Jax was freed of Quan Chi's influence and returned to life. He decided not to reactivate his military status, however, due to the trauma he suffered. Though he reluctantly serves as a consultant as a favor to his best friend, General Sonya Blade, Jax prefers the quiet life with his family. His stress has been increased in recent years due to his daughter Jacqui's enlistment in the Special Forces--and her membership on a secret team not unlike the one he himself led..." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Cyber-enhanced officer of the Special Forces. Jax Briggs lost both arms in the line of duty, but he came back to the battlefield twice as strong thanks to cybernetic upgrades. Even with that power, Jax’s sacrifices burden him. He soldiers onward, honorbound to protect Earthrealm." Storyline [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]] Jax was captured by Shang Tsung just before the beginning of the first tournament, which led Sonya to enter the tournament in an attempt to free him. When Sonya entered Goro's Lair, she found a badly injured Jax in one of the cells. Trying to free her partner, she was interrupted by Shang Tsung, who told her that he had been expecting her and that she was to face the elder Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei. Sonya defeated Sub-Zero and also fought Raiden, who used a flash of light from his eyes to help Sonya free Jax. Sonya took Jax to the Courtyard, where she faced Kitana and Jade while they waited for help. Sonya defeated both women just as the rescue chopper arrived, only for it to be shot down by Shang Tsung, who remarked that Sonya had been challenged by Kano. Sonya defeated Kano, but Shang Tsung refused to let her take him prisoner. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang then appeared. While Johnny explained everything to Sonya, Raiden used his powers to heal Jax's wounds, and both Sonya and Jax agreed to assist the Earthrealm warriors in the ''Mortal Kombat tournament. Jax witnessed the death of the elder Sub-Zero at the hands of Scorpion, and later, Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung. Later on, Jax attended the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy, and after the ceremony, he was talking to Raiden when a rejuvenated Shang Tsung appeared with a new offer from the emperor himself. Shao Kahn wished to realize a single tournament that would decide Earthrealm's fate. When the Tarkatans attacked the academy, Jax attempted to save the people, but was overwhelmed by several Tarkatans and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao were watching over him, but he noticed that Sonya was missing. He was informed that she had been captured by Shang Tsung, and he immediately made it his primary objective to find her. Jax was partnered with Raiden and Johnny Cage, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao tried to free their Shaolin masters. He was put in the first fight of the second Mortal Kombat tournament against Baraka, who he defeated. Before Shang Tsung could start the next fight, he received a message from Reptile that stopped him. Raiden, Johnny, and Jax then teleported to the Armory after one of Raiden's visions showed him Sonya sentenced to be executed. Johnny, harboring an attraction for Sonya, questioned Jax about his relationship with her, to which Jax stated that he was her commanding officer, nothing else. Jax became increasingly angered by Johnny's gloating and they got into a fight. Jax defeated Johnny, then Raiden put the fighting to an end. Jade appeared soon afterwards, and demanded that the three warriors leave. Jax fought Jade and defeated her. After rendering Jade unconscious, Jax and Johnny patched things up and the three continued their quest to find Sonya. They finally located Sonya by the Dead Pool, being guarded by Sheeva and her guards. After killing one of the attacking guards and jumping over the rest of them, Jax fought and defeated Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden dealt with the guards. He was then able to free Sonya, repaying the favor from earlier. Sometime later, during the Outworld Tournament, Jax and Sonya found Sub-Zero, to their surprise as they saw him dead in the previous tournament. Sub-Zero then reveals that he was the younger brother of the Sub-Zero they knew. Suddenly Ermac appeared, and Jax tried to attack him, but got his arms torn off by the red ninja. Sub-Zero fought and defeated Ermac, and told Sonya about a portal to go back to Earthrealm. Later on, Jax reappeared with his mechanical arms, having reprogrammed the newly automated Sub-Zero, who regained his humanity. Jax appeared periodically with the Earthrealm warriors, and does not participate in any more fights, until they were ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Sindel. Jax was one of the many warriors killed by Sindel, having had her heel stabbed through his throat, snapping his neck simultaneously, in the process. Jax is one of the many heroes resurrected and enslaved by Quan Chi. He was the first Quan Chi sent to kill Raiden in the Netherrealm, but was defeated. [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] In the past, Jax was resurrected as a revenant in the Netherrealm after he was murdered by Sindel, his soul now enslaved to Quan Chi's will. He restrained the cyberized Sub-Zero in place along with Smoke to allow their master Quan Chi to destroy the cryomancer's cybernetic implants and restore his human body. Jax would later fight alongside the revenant Scorpion and Sub-Zero to protect Quan Chi in the last moments of the Netherrealm War before all three of them were restored to human form. Jax is seen as a part of Raiden's visions, training his daughter Jacqui. Jax was also one of the warriors chosen by Raiden to protect one of the Kamidogu daggers, specifically Earthrealm's Kamidogu. Jax is seen chopping firewood on his farm when he is approached by Reiko, the former general of Outworld's armies, who claims to have something he wants. Jax refuses to hear anything Reiko has to say until the Outworlder demands the Kamidogu for his daughter Jacqui's life. Enraged, Jax makes it clear no one threatens his daughter. The fight does not go in Jax's favor, and Reiko throws the former Special Forces major through the window of his own home. As Jax struggles to get up, his wife Vera rushes to his side, refusing to leave him even when he tells her to run. When Reiko made his way through the home's wall to follow after Jax, still saying he would return Jacqui in exchange for the dagger, Jax rose to his feet and still refused, not trusting Reiko's word. Reiko then shoulder-charged into Jax, slamming him into a wall with enough force to crack it, before snatching Vera by her neck and telling Jax he had the power to make everyone in his life suffer unless he handed over the dagger. With both his wife and daughter's lives in Reiko's hands, Jax had no choice but to give the former general Earthrealm's Kamidogu, which spared Vera's life. Jax would take several painkillers for his injuries from the battle and pass out on his home's couch, being completely unconscious when Raiden arrives later. A week after Reiko's death, Jax is reunited with his daughter. Though at first inclined to never let her leave home again, he is convinced otherwise by his wife and decides to teach Jacqui how to use a firearm. Jacqui is ecstatic, but confused, having believed she could only learn if she joined Special Forces, and Jax admits he did say that, he also admits that was when he thought he could protect her just himself. After admitting her mistakes and her fears during her capture and desire to quit and just give up hope, Jacqui embraces her father while promising that she will never quit, citing Jax's own struggles through hell itself. Smiling, Jax returns his daughter's hug. [[Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)|''Mortal Kombat X]] Serving Quan Chi as an undead warrior, Jax took part in the assault to the Jinsei Chamber. He, Smoke and some Netherrealm demons seemed to be keeping an eye on some Shaolin monks they had captured. While that, Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and some military soldiers watched them from behind some trees. As an undead Nightwolf emerges from a portal, the Earthrealm forces are noticed and engage in battle. Jax managed to beat Sonya down, but was stopped by Johnny before he was able to finish her. The undead major tells Johnny that killing him would be a pleasure. As Johnny defeats him, he remarks his wish to "fix him someday." Jax is restored into human alongside Scorpion and Kuai Liang after Quan Chi's temporary defeat by Sonya Blade five years later, ending the Netherrealm War. Guilt-ridden by his deeds as Quan Chi's revenant, Jax retires from military duty and settles down with a woman named Vera, fathering Jacqui Briggs. 25 years later, Jax is approached by Sonya for his assistance in tracking down Quan Chi. Alongside a Special Forces strike team led by Sareena and Kenshi, Jax assaults the Netherrealm, defeating Kung Lao, Sindel, and Kitana. He then tracked down Quan Chi, who was being guarded by Liu Kang. Jax managed to get past Kang and capture the necromancer as a prisoner. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Sometimes after Shinnok's defeat, Jax's wife Vera passed away many years later after Raiden becomes the dark version of himself. With Vera's passing, this leaves Jax becoming broken once more, and he remains at the farmhouse while Jacqui enlists in the Special Forces. Kotal Kahn attempts to execute the Kollector, but is interrupted by Kronika. Shao Kahn, Skarlet, Baraka, and younger versions of Jax, Kano, Erron Black, Jade, Raiden, Kitana, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Scorpion, Sektor, Kabal, Cyrax, and Kung Lao appear from the past of current timeline to the present day at the same time of present-day Raiden erased from existence due to his previous status as an Elder God. The younger Jax, Sonya and Johnny appeared in Special Force base where they met the older Johnny, but mourn of the older Sonya’s death, who died before Kronika’s time anomaly started. While meeting up with other remaining Earthrealm allies of both timelines at Special Force base to learn about their future, both younger Jax and Sonya discuss about their future families, and glad that Sonya and Johnny's future daughter, Cassie is not an actress, unlike her father was. As the younger Raiden tries to consult with the Elder Gods once again, due to his Sky Temple and Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei army had been compromised, the younger Jax and his future daughter Jacqui are at a shooting area where the former is testing an upgrade of his cybernetic arms, just in case if he encounter Ermac again, and learn how his future-self has fallen twice, such as his past experience as a revenant and loosing his wife. In the Briggs house, the present-day Jax attempted to contact his daughter, Jacqui, but her phone is too lost connection like his due to the time quake, which frustrated him. Moments later, Kronika appears before him and offers to have his house filled with grandchildren if he assists her in her plans. Believing that he had ruined Jacqui's life, he accepts Kronika's offer, and she gives him an upgrade to her cybernetic arms. When Kronika send the Black Dragon and Cyber Lin Kuei to kidnap both younger Johnny and Sonya, the younger Jax and Jacqui are alerted by this invasion. Although most of the Special Force members manage to escape and survive the invasion, the Black Dragon and Cyber Lin Kuei kidnaps both younger Johnny and Sonya successfully. After the older Kano shoots older Johnny's knee into having him out of commission from fighting, then left with his younger-self and younger Kabal while taking both younger Johnny and Sonya hostages, the younger Jax, Cassie, Jacqui and older Johnny are left to be killed by Sektor, whom Kano outfitted him into a nuclear bomb. As Cassie manage to shoot a tracking device at one of the Black Dragon's chopper to find both younger Johnny and Sonya's current locations, the younger Jax and his allies are saved by Raiden in time, transporting them to Shirai-Ryu Fire Garden safely before Sektor self-destruct along with the Special Force base. As there are no other safe havens on Earthrealm, Shirai-Ryu Grandmaster Hanzo Hazashi, Scorpion's older human-self welcomes younger Jax and their surviving allies to shelter at the Fire Garden, the only safe haven left on Earthrealm. There, the younger Jax and his allies learned from Raiden that the Elder Gods recently ceased to exist, Cetrion's betrayal like her brother Shinnok was and their important roles for the schemes of their mother, Kronika. After Cassie's rescue mission on saving her parents' younger-selves is success, Raiden sends the younger Jax and Jacqui to get the crown of souls from Shang Tsung's Island before Kronika gets it. The younger Jax has never thought he return to the now abandoned Island once again, due to being originally the late-sorcerer’s prisoner. Jax and Jacqui manage to defeat both revenants Kabal and Jade, whom they mistaken for his fallen, yet living older-self. While being ambushed alongside Jacqui by Noob Saibot, and his shadow clones, younger Jax answers Jacqui's question about Noob's former identity being the first Sub-Zero, Bi-Han when Noob revealed himself to them. Upon defeating Noob Saibot, the older Jax appeared before the two. Jacqui was delighted to see her father, but then saw his upgraded arms and horrified to learn that he had allied with Kronika. The older Jax believed he did not give her the life she deserved, while the younger Jax stated that he had raised a fine daughter. As the older Jax would not budge on his stance, the younger Jax fought and defeated him. As they left the temple with the crown and an unconscious older Jax however, Cetrion appeared and attempted to persuade them to give the crown and the older Jax to her. As they refused, Cetrion created a fissure on Jacqui, the recently awakened older Jax begs his younger self to give the crown to them to save their daughter. Although their missions to bring the crown, and the older Jax back to their side have failed, the younger Jax tells Jacqui that their fight is not over yet. With Kharon recruited at cost of Hanzo's sacrifice by the hands of D'Vorah to redeem his younger revenant-self, the younger Jax, Cassie, Jacqui, the younger Raiden, the redeemed younger Scorpion, Sub-Zero, the younger Kung Lao, the younger Kitana, Sheeva, the younger Jade and Baraka lead a joint Special Forces/Shaolin/Outworld task force to assault Kronika's keep, as well as rescuing younger Liu Kang, whom Kronika kidnapped, after both Raiden and younger Liu Kang found out they were played into killing each other in every timelines by her. Kronika sends the older Jax to repel the assault, with Jax confronting Raiden. Raiden defeated Jax however, and attempted to convince him that Kronika was manipulating him, as Shinnok was her son. As Jax thought Cetrion was Kronika's only child, Raiden reveal to him that Shinnok was her other child aside his sister. In Kronika’s New Era, she would revive Shinnok, who was the source of his Revenant enslavement. Realizing that Kronika duped him into aiding her endless war schemes in all timelines, the older Jax returns to the heroes' side and reunited with Jacqui once again. After Raiden fuses with both iterations of Liu Kang into a Thunder Fire God, with the younger Kang prevails while also gaining his former future-self's memories of Kronika's plan, both iterations Jax Briggs assaulted Kronika's keep with their allies until he was induced by the temporal reversion back from the start, where the combined forces of Earthrealm and Outworld invaded Kronika's keep, leaving only Lord Liu Kang to survive. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "After the invasion was thwarted, many of Jax's allies had seemingly disappeared, leaving him to clean up the mess on his own. He searched for Shao Kahn's remaining forces utilizing a new cyber-scanner designed to remotely access worldwide databases. Navigating its virtual reality interface, Jax inadvertently accessed Kano's brain through his optical laser implant. Their minds linked, Jax virtually battled Kano. Finally he captured and quarantined Kano's consciousness within the Special Forces mainframe. A dangerous criminal had finally been neutralized." *'Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical):' "After Shinnok's fall, the hospitalized Johnny Cage asked Jax to fill in as leader of his squad. Jax agreed. It was a chance to spend time with – and protect – Jacqui. Boarding their transport after a routine mission, Jax's greatest fears were realized, as the mercenary Erron Black sprung from the cargo bay and fired on the young heroes. Fortunately for Jacqui and company, Jax's quick reflexes and bulletproof arms deflected the assassin's rounds. Jax quickly subdued Black. Then slipped into shock as a red stain engulfed his chest." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "All I wanted was to fix my life. Now I have the power to fix history. Raiden warns me, I can't fix everything. Change to much and I could lose Vera. Lose Jacqui. But this power's bigger than us. If I think only about helping myself, what kind of officer am I? What kind of man? I've been lucky. My family and I have lived the American Dream. But most people who look like me haven't had that chance. I owe it to them to put things right. And I'm not waiting centuries for people to get woke, when I've got the power to speed things up. I don't get it right the first time. Or the second. Or even the third. But eventually, I knock it out of the damn park. My family's back. The world's a better place for everyone. Turns out you CAN have everything. Anyone who says you can't, needs to dream bigger." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages